Soft Cruelty: An Usagi And Michiru Christmas
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, shoujoai, fxf, Usagi x Michiru. Sequel to Soft Cruelty. You needn't have read that but doing so will help you understand the story and pairing. Set one month after SC, this is a Christmas present to you all, my faithful readers. Merry Christmas!


**Soft Cruelty: An Usagi and Michiru Christmas**

By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon. The only thing I own in this story is the concept of the L'Océan Mystique nightclub.

**!!!Author's Note!!!** Just a little diddy I decided to push out as a Christmas present from me, your author, to you, my faithful readers. Have a very Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

The door of the apartment opened and a woman stepped in, slipping her shoes off and took off her turquoise parka to hang on a coat hook next to a pink one. Shivering slightly she stopped at the thermostat on her way down the short hallway to turn the heat up some before making her way into the kitchen, sneaking up behind a blonde haired girl with two pigtails. Her arms snaked their way silkily around the blonde's waist as the blonde instantly responded, her arms and hands covering the other girl's as she tilted her head to the side, feeling the warm breath of the ocean goddess on her cheek and neck giving her goose bumps.

"Mmmm." The odango-haired girl moaned, "I love it when you do that."

"Oh really?" came the reply. "Just that?"

"Well, that amongst other things." She said with a grin, before pulling away and turning back to the cookie dough she was in the process of balling up and placing on a cookie sheet.

"Cookies?" the taller woman queried as her nimble hand moved toward the bowl.

"Yes, cookies." The blonde gently swatted the hand away, smiling more, "And no, you can't have any of the cookie dough. This batch is for the girls and our Christmas party tomorrow at the shrine. Maybe if you're nice and behave yourself…I might bake a special batch, just for you."

"Mmm. Sounds good." The aquamarine haired girl replied, her hand returning to its place around the blonde's waist, pulling herself closer to the shorter woman and pressing into her back. She reached her head down and kissed the other girl just below her ear at the base of her jaw. This, unfortunately caused the other girl to lean her head too much to the right to allow the other access to her neck, which in turn resulted in a quite hilarious tip of the center of gravity out of its supporting base, sending the pair unceremoniously to the floor in a heap of tangled arms, legs, lips, and giggles from the taller woman. In a desperate, but vain attempt to keep them upright, the blonde had grasped out madly for something to hold on to. Sadly though, she had grabbed onto a wooden spoon which wound up hitting an open sack of flour. Said sack tipped over and showered the two in a small cloud of white. Amongst a lot of giggling from the taller girl, the blonde flipped her over and pinned her to the kitchen floor.

"You… are not behaving."

"I'm sorry, love. You're such a delectable temptation I can't help myself." She smiled up shyly at the now flour-covered face of her lover, "Forgive me?"

"Hmmmmm…give me a kiss and maybe I'll consider it." The blonde replied, immediately leaning down to capture the other's lips. They locked together in an intimate kiss, each enjoying the warmth of the other, despite the mess they were currently in. The blonde opened her lips slightly and reached out with her tongue to gently prod at the entrance to the other's mouth, instantly being granted access with a soft moan. Their tongues danced together as the blonde lowered herself to fully rest on top of the woman below her. Said woman's arms twined around her neck to hold her head closer, as she returned the kiss with all the passion she could. After a few moments, the blonde drew back.

"You're forgiven."

"Good." The other smiled. "I love you, Usako."

"I love you too Michi."

Leaning in for another quick kiss, Usagi pressed her lips against Michiru's for a few more seconds before lifting herself off the girl and standing up. Reaching out, she grasped the outstretched hand and pulled the taller girl to her feet. The latter used the momentum to crash softly against the blonde and pin her against the countertop, her arms twining their way back around her neck. "One more? You did spill flour on me you know."

"Because you tipped us off balance! What makes you think you deserve another kiss?" Usagi laughed back, her hands resting on her lover's hips. She tilted her head up to look into the eyes of the other girl. "Oh, don't you start with that puppy dog face, Michi."

"But…but, I want another kiss." She let her lower lip stick out a little more, quivering slightly, looking down at her blonde soulmate with her big doe eyes.

"Oh, alright. But only one more! I have to get these cookies done!" Usagi relented quickly, a small smirk hooking up one of the corners of her mouth.

"You always cave for that look." Michiru replied, her voice low and sultry as she slowly leaned in.

"Because I know it's always worth it to do so." Usagi replied quietly before their lips connected once again.

The two simply stood there, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other and kissing each other. It had been a little over a month since that night at L'Océan Mystique where they had met. It had been a little over a month since Usagi had danced so sinfully with the older woman in front of some of Tokyo's most avid club goers. It had been a little over a month since she had brought that woman home with her in the middle of one of the worst snowstorms Tokyo had ever seen, and wound up making love to her over and over that night. She had never felt as complete as she had that night in Michiru's arms. She remembered their conversation after their need had finally been satiated. The feeling of safety and comfort wrapping around them as they talked helped to heal their hearts more than they had thought it would. And she remembered the next morning, when they had finally told each other their names. It was noon before they had finally gotten up out of bed. Sighing contentedly as the memories filled her head, Usagi pulled back for air and snuggled further into Michiru's warmth.

"Whatcha thinking about, love?"

"Just that first night we met at L'Océan Mystique, and the gift that was given to us after we got back home." Usagi replied.

"The gift of love?"

"Yeah." The odango-haired girl pulled back slightly to look up at her lover, "Promise me you'll always love me?"

"Forever and ever, koneko." Michiru vowed, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose. "Now, I'm going to go shower and change. I'm covered with flour."

Usagi giggled, "It's still your fault we're like this. You're lucky I'm in a really good mood otherwise I'd make you clean up the kitchen."

Laughing, Michiru kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the kitchen headed back to their bedroom. Passing the living room, she paused to look at the Christmas tree lit brightly in the corner, the presents underneath sparkling in the colored light. Smiling to herself she remembered when the last time she had a tree for Christmas. It had been quite a few years in fact, not since she had moved out of her parents' house to prove to them she could live on her own and take care of herself. Even when she was with Haruka they had never had a Christmas tree, instead going over to their mutual friend Setsuna's house for Christmas with her and their adoptive daughter Hotaru. And now Haruka was with Setsuna. Strangely though, now that she stopped to reflect, it didn't hurt her anymore. She had a good idea as to why too. And it was all thanks to a certain blonde odango in the kitchen making cookies. It was only a week after they had met that Usagi had asked her to move in with her, to which Michiru had promptly agreed. It wasn't as big as her own apartment in Kyoto, but Usagi's job was here and it would be far easier for her to find work in Tokyo than her precious Usa to find it in Kyoto. Not to mention, it was still a fairly decent apartment for as inexpensive as it was. Usagi found it strangely easy to relinquish parts of her own space for Michiru to have and some of Usagi's furniture was replaced with some of Michi's own. The result was a comfortable blending of two different people into one unique essence. Just as if they had been meant to be together. Making her way down the hall and into their bedroom, Michiru slowly peeled off her clothes, one by one. Her blouse was slowly unbuttoned and peeled off. Her skirt slowly unzipped, dropped to the floor, and stepped out of. Her tank top was last to come off as she reached the threshold to their room. Clad in nothing but her black bra, panties, and pantyhose held up by her girdle straps, she opened the door. A voice from the kitchen broke her reverie at the sight before her.

"I took the liberty of drawing you up a nice hot bath in our bathroom. There are some fresh apple and blossoms I bought at the store this afternoon for you to sprinkle in the water if you wish. Relax a little; I know you've had a long day." Usagi called.

Their bedroom was alight with scented candles burning brightly in crystal holders. Rose petals of varying shades of red, pink, and white covered the bed as soft music played from the stereo. More of the faint light could be seen just inside the doorway to the bathroom telling her that even more candles sat lit inside. Jasmine and lavender hung in the air, soothing her tired body with their sweet scents. Michiru smiled as she closed her eyes, breathing deep the calming atmosphere. She walked into the bedroom and stripped herself of the rest of her clothing, peeling it off slowly to enjoy the feel of the silk sliding against her creamy skin sending shivers of arousal throughout her body. Smiling as she appreciated her nude form in front of the full body mirror, she ran her hands over her skin. Despite the flour on her face and arms and in her hair, she took time to admire herself. She wasn't normally vain, but she figured she deserved her moments. Stepping lightly she moved into the bathroom. Picking out some of the lavender bath oil she drizzled some in the steamy water and swished it gently around with her hand. Closing the bottle and replacing it in the basket with the other oils she turned back and stepped into the bath, hissing a little at the heat, but slowly settling herself into the water. Taking a breath she submerged herself completely in the water, running her hands through her hair to rid herself of the flour. Coming back up for air, she swept her hair back out of her face and, sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the padding of towels she had noticed were placed there upon entering. Reopening her eyes she gazed at the bowl of blossoms sitting on the edge of the bath. Lifting herself up to her knees she grasped the bowl and gently poured them out, watching the float silently down to land softly on the top of the water. Once she had emptied the entire contents of the bowl she placed it back on the floor and once again slid herself back into the bath, leaning her head back on the towels and breathing deep the floral scents.

While she was doing this, Usagi had finished up in the kitchen, placing the cookies in the oven to bake as well as cleaning up the mess. The blonde made her way down the hallway, seeing the clothing strewn out in a line leading into the bedroom, almost as if her lover was leaving her a trail to follow. Picking each one up silently she breathed deep the perfume that Michiru always seemed to wear. The same perfume she had caught scent of that night in the nightclub when they first met. Smiling to herself, she imagined what the aqua haired girl looked like at this moment, shoulder-deep in steamy water with white and pink blossoms floating around her. She silently stripped down out of her clothing as well, placing them quietly in the hamper in their closet along with Michi's own. Making her way on tiptoe she crept over to the bathroom and peeked in at her lover. Smiling to herself, she made her way over to the bathtub and leaned over the woman, kissing her lightly on the cheek to stir her from her shallow slumber.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself. You like your Christmas present so far?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, thank you koneko. Would you like to join me?" she replied softly.

"I'd love to." Usagi said with a smile as she stepped into the bath to sit in Michiru's lap, back-to-front. Just as her lover had done, Usagi submerged herself for a few moments to rinse the flour from off her body and out of her hair. Resurfacing, she felt her girlfriend's arms wrap their way round her waist and pull her gently against the warm body behind her in the water.

"I don't think I have ever felt as happy as I do at this very moment." Michiru whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Me either." Usagi replied, "I hope my family will understand what we share when we go to see them tomorrow night for Christmas."

"They will, Usako. Just don't worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy each other and the time we spend together."

"Alright." She smiled as Michiru placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek and rested her head on her shoulder.

They sat there for quite some time, the heat of the water washing away the tension and stress in their bodies before Usagi had to go and get the cookies out of the oven. Michiru got out as well and they helped to towel each other off. Wrapping up in their bathrobes they left the bathroom after draining the water from the tub and taking care of the blossoms. Michiru headed into the living room as Usagi finished up what she needed to do in the kitchen before joining her girlfriend on the loveseat. Michiru sat back in the crook of the armrest and the back of the loveseat as Usagi lie down on top of her, using her as her own personal body pillow which she had done every chance she got. The older woman didn't mind in the least, she loved the feeling of being needed like this. Reaching up, she pulled the blanket off the back of the loveseat and over their bodies to give them a little added warmth as the two of them stared at their tree.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Michiru asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't see why not. They'd be complete fools not to. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't bear to think what life would be like without you by my side. I don't want to go back to being alone. I don't think my heart could bear the pain again."

"I understand what you mean. I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be. You're nervous, that's understandable. I'm kind of nervous myself."

"About introducing me to your family?"

"That and nervous about meeting Hotaru. I hope she likes me and that we can be friends." Usagi replied cuddling deeper into Michiru's embrace.

"I'm sure you and her will get along just fine. Like you just said, you're nervous and that's understandable. Don't worry about it. Everything will work out."

"I'm sure it will." Usagi replied, kissing the girl beneath her, "As long as I have you, I'm positive it will."

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly in the morning sky, beams of its light breaking through in the cracks in the window blinds of the bedroom and landing upon the large lump underneath heavy bed sheets. The snow and frost on and around the window magnified the intensity of the light as it cut through the air. Slight movement came from the mass of sheets and a pair of arms stretched up and out from them, gripping the headboard. A slight moan was heard from the stretching individual as they sat up. The smell of breakfast permeated the air and the blonde, still not fully awake sniffed the air.

"Usagi-chan! Are you up yet?" Came a voice from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm up! I'll be right there!" sliding out of bed she walked over to her dresser she shared with Michiru and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. Putting on the undergarments she grabbed an oversized shirt and pulled it over her head. A pair of pajama pants completed the morning loungewear and she shuffled out of their bedroom, down the hall, past the living room and into the kitchen where her lover had breakfast ready and waiting.

"Sleep well last night?" the ocean goddess asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"After we finally got to sleep, yes. You never cease to amaze me in your ability to please me my love." she replied with a blush.

"Same to you. You always do manage to give me a run for my money, koneko." She grinned back, setting breakfast on the table.

The two took time to enjoy their meal before cleaning up and heading into the living room to open their gifts to each other. Usagi opened one of hers first. Inside was a stuffed bear plushie wearing a blue ocean-patterned shirt with a golden crescent moon on it. "Oh thank you! He's so cute!" Usagi squealed, giving first the bear a hug then her girlfriend one.

"You're welcome." The aqua haired woman smiled back. It was Michiru's turn to open one now. Tearing away the wrapping paper and opening the large box she found a new set of paints as well as brushes and a few canvases. "Thank you Usako! I've wanted some new brushes for a while now and these paints should last me for many months." She exclaimed, giving the blonde a kiss on the forehead.

"You're welcome, Michi." Usagi replied.

This continued back and forth until all the gifts were unwrapped. On top of getting her the stuffed teddy bear, Michiru had bought her some new mangas she had asked for, two miniskirts with matching blouses, a box of chocolates and a small crystal statuette of a small girl with long hair holding a baby rabbit in her arms. Michiru received along with her paints and brushes, a polishing kit for her violin, some new lingerie consisting of a red teddy outfit with white fur trim, a music CD she had asked for, and an aquamarine golden pendant. After many thank you's, kisses, and a wrapping-paper-ball fight, the couple cleaned up the living room and placed the unwrapped gifts back under the tree. They got cleaned up, taking a shower together, and got dressed. Grabbing the gifts for Hotaru and her parents and brother, the two left their apartment on their way to pick up Michiru's 'adoptive' daughter and head to Usagi's parents' house.

As they pulled up outside Michiru's ex-girlfriend's house and came to a stop, Usagi turned to her lover. "Are you sure you're up to this? I know it wasn't that long ago you two broke up."

"Yes I'm sure Usagi. I'll be fine as long as you're there with me." The blonde in question nodded and together the two climbed out of the car. Walking toward the house, they were greeted by the opening of the door and a young raven haired girl barreling out of it toward Michiru with a cry of joy.

"Michiru-mama! Merry Christmas!" she ran up and into the waiting arms of her 'mother' who picked her up and hoisted her onto her hip.

"Hime-chan! Merry Christmas to you too! I trust Santa found his way to your house okay?"

"Yep!"

"Hello, Michiru." Came a voice. Usagi turned to see who it was, coming face to face with a tall, sandy haired blonde woman.

"Hello, Haruka." Michiru replied curtly, "Merry Christmas to you."

"And you as well." She replied.

"Hello, Michiru. Merry Christmas." a long green-haired girl greeted as she came up to a stop next to Haruka.

"Setsuna. Merry Christmas to you."

"Are you my mama's new girlfriend? My name's Hotaru. What's yours?" the little child in Michiru's arms asked Usagi.

"Why yes I am, Hotaru. Your mom has told me quite a lot about you. My name is Usagi." She said with a smile, shaking the offered hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm Haruka, and this is Setsuna." The sandy blonde motioned.

"Nice to meet you."

"Usagi and I don't have time to stay and talk as we have to get to her parents' house here shortly. Are you all ready to go, Hotaru?" Michiru spoke up, setting the child back down.

"Yep, let me go get my bag!" she said before running back inside.

There was an awkward silence as the four women stood outside, waiting on the little one to return.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, Michi."

"My name is Michiru, Haruka-san. And you shall address me as such. And yes, I am doing fine no thanks to you."

"Michiru! It's Christmas for kami sake. Please at least try to be a little more civil." Usagi said.

"Sorry koneko." She replied before turning back to her ex.

"No, no. She's well within her rights to act like that. I do deserve it after all." Haruka said, looking down.

"I ready to go, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru called out as she ran back outside in her coat and boots, carrying a small suitcase and a sack with some gifts in it.

"C'mon Hotaru, I'll take you to the car." Usagi said, leading the small child away from the other three women.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Michiru. That was never my intention."

"Intention or not, you did hurt me, Haruka. But I've moved on. I'm happy with Usagi and in a way I have you to thank for that I suppose. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been spending so much time in that nightclub and wouldn't have run into Usa-chan." Michiru stated. "I trust you and Setsuna-san are happy?"

"Yes we are. I only hope that some day you can forgive us, Michiru. And we can be friends at least." Setsuna spoke up.

"Michiru! Ready to go? My parents are probably waiting!" Usagi called out from the car.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a second!" she called back, before turning back to address the other two women. "I hope I can forgive you someday as well, but it will be quite some time before we can ever be friends. If we ever can. We'll have Hotaru back before midnight." And with that she turned and walked back toward the silver Honda Civic, and away from her ex-girlfriend.

'_I've got a new life now, Haruka. A part of me will always love you, no matter what you may have done to me. But I have Usagi now, and I couldn't be happier. I know that she's the one I can spend the rest of my life with, and I can only hope I'm the one that she can do the same with. Hotaru is getting to the point where she'll eventually be old enough to understand the complications surrounding us now. And she's a strong girl, she'll be able to adapt. I love Usagi with a passion I've never felt with you. And I know that what I feel for her is deeper than what I did with you. She's my soulmate, no doubt about it. I wasn't lying when I said that I had you to thank for her in a way. It's true that if it weren't for you, I probably never would have met Usako. Thank you, Ruka. I hope you and Setsuna-san are as happy as Usagi and I are now. And I wish you both all the best.'_ Michiru thought to herself as she got in the car and strapped herself in. She was finally ready to start her new life with her odango-haired princess by her side. Christmas was, after all a time for new life. And what better way to start than with someone you truly love and care for.

* * *

End Story

A/N – I hope this finds you all well and safe with your family and loved ones this holiday season. Merry Christmas and God bless.


End file.
